Capacitor elements are important constituent elements in electronic devices, such as low-pass filters, RF (Radio-Frequency) circuits, AD converters, etc.
Recently, as a capacitor element having good voltage characteristics and high frequency characteristics, the MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) capacitor element is noted.
Related references are as follows:    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-124575,    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-529941,    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-530699,    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-536271,    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-108874,    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-128164, and    Jonghae Kim et al., “3-Dimensional Vertical Parallel Plate capacitors in an SOI CMOS Technology for Integrated RF Circuits”, 2003 Symposium on VLSI Circuits Digests of Technical Papers, pp. 29-32, June 2003.